


Hunger

by spoongobrrr



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Anorexia, Eating Disorders, Purging, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot Has a Bad Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoongobrrr/pseuds/spoongobrrr
Summary: Wilbur has been struggling a lot with food. He tries to distract himself, but it doesn't always work. This is a terrible summary. I don't know, it's a vent of sorts too so woooo.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 51





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> TW- ED, PURGING, ETC

“If I were to die, would you let me go?” Wilbur whispered, lost in thought.   
“Uh what,” Techno laughed.   
Wilbur’s eyes opened wide. “Ah nothing, I was just remembering a good book I was reading the other day.”  
“Damn, I haven’t read a good book in months.” Techno glanced over at Wilbur, seeing the lie deep in his eye. Wilbur quickly glanced away from Techno and stood up with a groan. It was still early morning, and there was much needed to be done. Wilbur gave Techno a quick nod and walked into the kitchen.   
Shaking his head, Wilbur’s eyes glassed over as he heard Techno leave. Wilbur slowly sunk to the floor, resting his head on his legs. Damn, he thought, today is going to be a long day. He was the only one home today. Techno just left for university, Tommy was at college along with Tubbo, and Philza was out with his wife. He finally had a day alone. An entire day alone. No one else, just him and his thoughts. All alone. In this big empty house. Wilbur lifted his head and stared out the window. The sky was such a lovely blue today. If only every day could be as pretty as it was. Wilbur smiled sadly, fearing what the day would bring him.   
Every day felt the same to him. Do chores, play the guitar, and sleep. Wilbur always tried to distract himself. If he could keep himself busy, he wouldn’t have to think about the deep hunger in his stomach.   
Once again, Wilbur sighed deeply as he began to walk over to his room. His guitar sat in the corner of his room, just staring deep into his soul. He didn’t have the motivation, he hardly ever did. Wilbur picked up his guitar and held it in his hands carefully. Sighing, he sat down, knowing he’ll be there for quite a long time.   
Thirty minutes had already passed, and nothing. Wilbur hadn’t even strum a single note. There was nothing for him to do. Wilbur sat his guitar next to him and just sat there. Not relaxing, not thinking, not… well… anything. He didn’t want to do anything. Nothing was worth it. In the silence, his stomach rumbled quite loudly. Wilbur let out a small whimper, but he wasn’t going to move. It wasn’t worth it. He just knew it was going to come out in the next hour anyhow. Wilbur closed his eyes, praying for sleep to take him for the next few hours.   
Wilbur opened his eyes, realizing he had actually fallen asleep. Philza poked his head into the room. “Hey sleepyhead, good to see you finally awake,” Philza laughed.   
“Ugh,” Wilbur groaned, “how long have I been out?”  
Philza looked confused. “I mean, I’ve been home for a couple of hours now, so at least that. I don’t really know otherwise.” Wilbur, with his droopy eyelids, nodded his head and slowly stood up. It was time to go finish up the chores.   
Wilbur made it to the kitchen and started putting the dishes away. Everyone would be home soon, so the house had to look okay. It needed to look away.  
After a bit of boring cleaning, everyone had arrived home. “Welcome home,” Wilbur said cheerfully.   
“Hey big man,” Tommy said wearily.  
“Hello!” Tubbo practically shouted from the front door. Techno just nodded at Wilbur and walked into the house.   
Wilbur prepared the table for everyone and hoped for another small dinner. Quickly, everyone sat at the table, practically salivating at the smell. Wilbur, on the other hand, almost gagged. It was lasagna. It was tasty, but the grease and the number of calories were too much for him to handle. Wilbur grimaced as a sizeable portion was placed in front of him. “Well,” Philza laughed as placing it, “I’ve been noticing you’re a little thin, Wil. Eat up and don’t be shy to grab seconds.” Wilbur forced a smile onto his face and stared at the food.   
It was just so disgustingly greasy. The pasta, sauce, meat, cheese, everything; was horrible. Wilbur took a deep breath in as he started to eat the food slowly. It tasted good, but that was far overwhelmed by the guilt. Wilbur took a large swallow as he picked up the next.  
This horrible process continued until his plate was empty. It only took around 10 minutes to eat the whole thing, but it felt like an eternity. “I really have to go take a shit,” Wilbur managed to force with a smile. Tommy laughed like the child he was, and Wilbur took off to the bathroom.  
Everyone was talking and laughing, so nothing would be heard. Quickly, he shoved his index finger and his middle deep into his mouth. He dry heaved and did it again. Nothing came, so he did it again and again. Eventually, he was able to get the disgusting grease out of his body. He felt like a pig, but at least he felt a fair bit better now. Wilbur wiped his mouth with his hand and flushed the toilet. Quickly, he washed his hands and went back to join the rest of the family.   
“Eyy,” Tommy yelled, “the big man’s back.” Wilbur forced a smile onto his face.   
After some socialization, Philza noticed Wilbur’s social battery. It was practically out. “Well,” Philza ushered, “it’s time for bed everyone, you included Techno. Now off you go, we all have long days tomorrow.” Tommy groaned and Tubbo skipped up the stairs, excited for sleep. “Hey Wil,” Philza motioned, “can you come here for a second?”   
Wilbur nodded slowly, worried for what may come. He was met with a large hug. Wilbur was stunned, but he wrapped his arms around Philza. “You know Wil, I wanted you to know how proud of you I am. I know you’ve been having a rough time recently, but I want you to remember I’m always here for you.”   
Wilbur’s eyes were filled with tears. “Thanks, Phil, that means quite a lot to me. I really appreciate you.”  
After a while, they released each other. They quickly bid each other goodnight and headed their separate ways. Wilbur climbed the stairs with a soft smile on his face. He shut his door behind him, and fell into his bed, preparing himself for a long night ahead of him. He was ready this time. Philza would be there with him. Wilbur laughed a little bit. “Thanks, Dad,” he muttered quietly, hoping no one would hear.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-part story, so I hope you enjoyed it. This is more of a vent for me, so I have no idea if it is well done or not. Anyways, I'll be posting more angst in the future, so keep an eye out.


End file.
